


贪欢（一）

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32





	贪欢（一）

2012年，世界末日来临之前，人类乘坐飞船大批迁移至M星球，在新的星球建立了新的帝国，历史将其称为创世纪年。从那一年后，人类开展了新的生活。随着人类在新星球上的不断发展适应，受到气候环境等因素干预影响，有些新生的人类在出生后进化出了异于常人的能力，如掌握操控自然元素的力量，速度、力量的变异提升等。

这部分新生儿被称为变异者，地位一度提升至神化的高度。然而在短短三十年间，随着变异者之间力量的衍生壮大，变异者间开始互相残杀，严重危及帝国政权稳定。政府高层于是在全国开启了人口清扫计划，重点排查全国有变异基因的人类，进行灭绝。在多年的排查计划开展后，该批携带变异基因的人类都被清除，帝国从此开启了新的纪元。

如今已经是3044年，一千多年以前的清除计划早已消散于历史的长河中。

甚少有人还能记起曾经的往事。

 

...

李东海觉得自己从小与其他人都不一样，他不像其他孩子一样爱闹腾，大多数的时候他都是安静的。也不爱与人社交，总是自顾自的玩耍。他爸妈时常会担忧他，带着他一起出去玩耍采风画画。这也是他为数不多的爱好之一。

可是这点爱好很快就被打破了。

在李东海十三岁的那一年，他父母带着他去了某个偏远小镇的地方进行绘画采风，结果中途因为一场车祸不幸去世，而他被妈妈抱在怀里保护的幸存了下来，成为了那场车祸里唯一的幸存者。他也因此被迫成为了一名孤儿。

李东海的亲戚们聚集在他父母的葬礼上互相推搡，把李东海当做一个累赘，谁都不愿意出钱出力想抚养他。毕竟抚养一个半大的孩子太贵了，又是出力不讨好的事情，没有人愿意去做。最后是爸爸的妹妹，李东海的姑姑站出来，牵着他的手说以后她来养自己，她来带着他一起生活。

他的姑姑念的心理学，早已读到了心理学博士的学历，在一名大学内教授心理学，是一名大学老师，他的姑父是业界内有名负责刑事案件的金牌律师，家境稍微相对于其他亲戚稍微殷实一点。也正因为此他们才有了一丝比其他亲戚更硬实的底气。

李东海当时手足无措的站在父母的灵前，望着一群亲戚的相互推诿心里满满的都是难过和迷茫。也因此，在他的姑姑蹲下来温柔的问他要不要和她以后一起生活的时候，他点了点头。随后姑父来帮忙利用他的身份，领养手续很快就办理完了，他便离开了自己的家，去了另一个城市开始跟着姑姑姑父一起生活。

李东海刚开始在新家生活的时候还有些不适应，也会经常想起他的爸爸妈妈。可是每次当他委屈的想要哭出来的时候，姑姑的脸色就变得不好看了，她会蹲下来摸着自己的头悲伤的问他“是姑姑做的不够好吗...”而李东海生怕看到姑姑那样的表情，也因此不敢再哭，也不敢在他们面前说想爸爸妈妈。

他的姑姑长得真的很好看，走在街上都是惹人眼球的气质美人。尤其是笑起来的时候，一双眼睛弯弯的含着情。他很喜欢看到姑姑开心的样子，所以在姑姑问他，“我们东海...不要上学了好不好..在家里画画不好吗？” 的时候，他顺从的点了点头。

他记得那个时候他说，“可以呀，我也喜欢画画...”然后看着姑姑的眼睛含着笑意。“我们东海最乖了。”她说。“要做姑姑最乖的孩子哦..”

他最乖了。

李东海想，我只要一直听姑姑的话，就能看到姑姑一直开心的样子了。

姑父甚少回家，由于工作的缘故他总是全国各地的来回飞，偶尔回家也是深夜才能回来。不过回来的时候也会抽着空拉着他的手和他聊天。比如会问他今天都画了些什么画之类的，那个时候李东海就会指给他看自己的画，很乖的回答着姑父，姑姑也会在一旁笑着看着，偶尔插几句话。他们的相处模式好像和李东海以前的家庭没有什么区别，一派的和睦温馨。

李东海只是不能出门罢了。

姑姑曾抱着李东海将他揽在怀里，轻声细语的告诉他说外面的世界很危险，会有坏人。因此她为了保护李东海，才不让他出门。她买来许多的绘画工具，堆在画室里让李东海安心在家里画画。所以李东海也未曾反抗过，他一直都很乖，从不出门。姑姑不让他和陌生人说话，于是他尽量不和陌生人说话，沉浸在自己的世界里。

他真的很乖了，可是有时候姑姑还是不满意。皱着眉头的样子真的很可怕。

“我们东海今天画不够好看...”

“我下次会努力...”他听见自己说。

其实不是没有感受到姑姑对他态度截然不同的转变，可是李东海天真的一直以为是自己做错了事情，才会使姑姑不高兴。毕竟一开始姑姑对他还是很温和的，而且只有当他犯错的时候，姑姑才会这么凶。

我不是一个乖孩子，才会使姑姑生气。

我做的还不够好。李东海在心里暗暗的想着。

他十六岁了。

遗传了爸爸妈妈的好相貌，开始抽条了身子，长得白嫩又可爱，笑起来像是有着好天气一样。连带着姑父都会将视线多停留在李东海身上，多看他两眼。 

在他们国家，十六岁已经是新的一轮成长阶段，也是成年的标志。只不过这时结婚的话，仍需要父母及监护人的同意才可以，而十八岁则是自己可以独立做决定的年龄。因此，十六岁和十八岁是所有人最重要的两个转折点。 

而他对他的十六岁，也记得清楚。他自己都期待了很久那天的到来。姑姑亲自做了好吃的蛋糕来庆祝他的生日，出差许久的姑父也赶在那一天特意回来了，一家三口其乐融融的充满了温馨。 

晚餐过后，姑姑出门散步了。姑父抱着李东海在怀里，耐心的听他讲今天自己画了什么新的画，又看了什么新的电视剧，一切和以往也没什么不同。可是后来，在李东海房间的床上，他的姑父抱着他，对他做的事情，因为那时的他太过于恐惧，也模模糊糊的记不清了。

李东海不愿意回忆起来，只记得姑父那时有些灼热的气息烫的他的脸烧红，零零散散断的那几句话，一遍一遍的犹如诅咒一样，萦绕在他的耳边。

“我们东海...可真好看啊..不是吗....”

“长的一副清纯样子，到底是不是装出来的呢？”

“是我们东海在勾引我吧？真是个小妖精啊...”

他强硬的把李东海按在床上，随后揭开李东海的睡衣，大手在他的身上抚摸着。玩弄着他的乳头和下身，最后强迫李东海用手，帮助自己释放了出来。也就是从那一天开始，李东海便再也睡不好觉，也变得越发沉默了。

李东海在这个城市生活了三年，他不认识新的朋友，也没有血肉至亲，他连一个可以诉说的人都没有。他不小了，大抵也知道姑父对他做的事情是何等的罪恶。 也是从那一天开始，他想到要离开。可是他的姑姑对他太好了，每次当他看到姑姑上完课回来后，温柔的摸他的头时所展露的笑容，李东海就觉得一天都是值得了。

他一边贪恋着姑姑带给他的温暖，一边又恐惧回到陌生的外界生活中去，最后他一步都走不出去，只得在深渊里沉沦。

李东海有尽可能的躲着姑父，只是再怎么躲难免还是会被堵了几次。他也不是没有想过要去告诉姑姑。只是看着姑姑的笑容，他又什么话都说不出来了。 李东海一直以为，自己是在尽自己所能去保护姑姑。那个在世界上对自己好的姑姑。

直到有一天，他又一次被姑父堵在厕所，整个人蜷缩在角落里，姑父正对他拉开自己的裤链。他的姑姑突然开门回来了。

在那一刻李东海以为，他的姑姑是会来救他的。可是姑父却丝毫没有顾忌对方的存在。而他的姑姑明明看到了这一幕，却只是转过了头轻声说。“我回来拿东西”

“姑姑...”李东海听见他自己好似开口说话了，但是好像又没有开口。姑姑拿完了东西很快就又离开了，家里的门随即业被关上了，好像她从来没有回来过一样。

“你这是什么表情....”

“你是觉得她会帮你吗？”

“她早都知道了..不然为什么她从来不让你出门？”

“她生不出孩子，在这个家里就是废物，所以我怎么玩，她都不会说什么的知道吗？”

心里的疼痛比身体大多了。那一刻，姑父还说了什么，他都听不见了。那样可怕的事实如同背后的刀子一样，明明是盛夏，却让人是冷的如坠冰窟。

怎么会这么冷。

李东海茫然的望着自己的手。被男人强硬的握住在身下的时候，也没有颤抖的手，正在无意识的发抖。

后来，他蜷缩在自己的小床上，呆了不知道多久。他的姑姑回来了，她望着李东海，眼泪流了下来。“小海....”

她念着李东海的名字，一遍又一遍的，温柔的跪下来恳求他 “你牺牲一下好不好...姑姑很需要你...姑姑不想离婚....”

而那样可怕的眼泪滴在李东海的手心里，夹杂着像是厄运诅咒一样的声音。构成了李东海难以忘记的噩梦。他那个时候太小了，什么都不懂。只是觉得那样哭着的姑姑很可怜。于是他呆呆的点了点头。

“我们东海，真是姑姑的好孩子...”随即换来的是对方的笑容。

笑容，那就是自己做对了吗，李东海想。

“是的....我是姑姑的好孩子...”最后，他听见他回答道。


End file.
